<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealous Charming by Gold_and_Rubies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809581">Jealous Charming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gold_and_Rubies/pseuds/Gold_and_Rubies'>Gold_and_Rubies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deacon Tumblr Requests [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Happy Ending, Jealousy, mentions of smoking, request</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gold_and_Rubies/pseuds/Gold_and_Rubies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is another request I got from Tumblr.<br/>Deacon gets jealous when Charmer has to do her job.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deacon/Female Sole Survivor, Deacon/Sole Survivor (Fallout)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deacon Tumblr Requests [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jealous Charming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deacon leaned back against the ratty couch, taking a sip from his drink. He grimaced only slightly after he swallowed, careful not to make a reaction too big or small. The flat and poorly made beer certainly was not going to be his choice.
</p>
<p>To the average wastelander, nothing in the Third Rail was out of place. Charlie worked behind the counter serving, barely drinkable, alcohol. Magnolia serenaded the small crowd from the corner. The air was heavy with the smell of cigarette smoke and liquor. Deacon looked like the average drifter. The only clue to someone that something might be up was the gorgeous girl at the bar.
</p>
<p>She wore a black dress that fell to her knees, and hugged her curves in the best ways possible. Her hair was curled, like one of the old pin up posters. Her eyes were dark and sultry, and her lips ruby red. Even her voice was something beautiful. It was low and smooth. He was sure that if she sang, she could put Magnolia out of business.
</p>
<p>He watched her from behind his sunglasses. Part of him was saying to watch the rest of the room, but his job was to keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary.
</p>
<p>She was sipping from her glass, when a new player walked in. Deacon recognized him. He was one of the traveling caravan merchants. He watched as the merchant strolled up to the mystery woman, and sat in the stool beside her.
</p>
<p>She turned to look at him as he sat beside her. She gave him an enticing smile. Her teeth were whiter than anything he had seen before. 
</p>
<p>Deacon watched her turn her charm up more and more. The merchant did not stand a chance against resisting her. As they flirted, Deacon felt something rise up in his chest. He found himself wishing to replace the merchant. It was like it was wrong for her to be flirting with the caravaneer, and not him. He kept his cool on the outside. Then the touching started.
</p>
<p>She placed a hand on his forearm, and leaned in. Her hand moved up and down his arm, stopping to gently squeeze his bicep. Deacon watched as she whispered something into his ear. That was it. </p>
<p>He swallowed the rest of the beer, and headed to the bar. 
</p>
<p>As he got closer the merchant said something that the woman liked. It was the tiniest of flickers, but he could tell she got what she wanted.
</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t happen to have a room at the Rexford, would you?” she asked. Her voice was like black silk, dark and smooth.
</p>
<p>“Yes I do, Doll,” the merchant replied.
</p>
<p>“Then why don’t you head there? I’ll meet you, and we can make things more… <i>personal</i>.”
</p>
<p>“Whatever you want.”
</p>
<p>She gave him a downright sinful smile in return.
</p>
<p>She barely glanced at Deacon when he arrived beside her at the bar. She turned towards Charlie to finish off her drink.
</p>
<p>“Seriously?” Deacon asked.
</p>
<p>“What?” she replied.
</p>
<p>“I get that we call you Charmer, but that was a bit much, don’t you think?”
</p>
<p>She turned to look at him. An eyebrow raised as she regarded him. He was not sure how he had gotten so lucky. She was not only beautiful, but smart, kind, cunning, you name it.
</p>
<p>“You’re not jealous, are you?” she asked, voice filled with amusement.
</p>
<p>“Me? Jealous? I have no idea what you’re talking about. I am the least jealous person you could be with!”
</p>
<p>She smiled, a genuine one that made his heart melt, and laughed, “You’re a horrible liar.”
</p>
<p>That was the biggest reason he fell for her. No matter what, she could see right through him. 
</p>
<p>“Maybe I can be a little jealous. I am nothing more than a simple wastelander, so can you really blame me?” he said theatrically. He made sure she knew he was joking.
</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes. He could see right through her as well. She did not mean the annoyance she faked.
</p>
<p>“I’ll tell you what,” she whispered seductively, “how about I make it up to you? Meet me at the rendezvous point.”
</p>
<p>With that she stood up gracefully. She gave him a playful wink before strolling out of the bar. That woman would be the death of him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>